City Watch
Every County in Cyrodiil has its own Guard. These guards enforce the law and protect the capital cities of each County and other villages or settlements within. All city guards wear very similar armor sets, differences are normally just the color of the sash and material of the undershirt used, either steel or chain mail. They also wear the same helmets. City guards also carry a shield which varies in color, and typically displays the insignia of the County across the front. City guards are all from the Imperial Legion and as such are normally Imperial. They all perform the same duties and have the same dialogue, although it may differ depending on the faction they're a part of. The guards are led by a captain, who reports to the local Count or Countess. Their duty is to uphold peace and order throughout the city and county, as well as ensuring justice is had in the event of a crime. Additionally, they are the last line of defense of their city in the event of assault or invasion. Level City Guards are always ten levels higher than the Hero. This means that at level fifty or higher, the City Guards are rather powerful, and have no problem fighting even the strongest of Daedra. Guards Imperial Watch The Imperial Watch are members of the Imperial Legion who patrol the Imperial City and the rest of the province. They normally wear Legion Armor in the Imperial City, while other members of the Watch wear Imperial Horseman helmets. The Palace Guard wear a similar version called the "Imperial Watch Armor." This armor is different from the normal guard armor and it looks more like plate armor. A subcategory of the Imperial Watch are the Legion Battlemages, who guard the Arcane University. They wear the same plate armor as the regular Imperial Watch, but instead of the helmet, they wear a hood. In combat, they will use both a silver longsword and Destruction magic. Furthermore, a different type of Imperial Watch can be found around the Imperial City Palace; Palace Guards. Members of the Palace Guard are clad in a suit similar to the regular Imperial Steel Armor, but colored silver, gold and red. Crime Within the walls of a city, and the surrounding countryside, any crime committed gains the attention of the guards; the nearest will move to the perpetrator, informing them that they have broken the law, and gives three options; pay the fine, resist arrest, or go to jail. If the perpetrator chooses to pay the fine, the guard will take them to the nearest castle and take whatever bounty was placed on them as payment, as well as search them for all stolen item in their possession. If the fine cannot be paid, due to lack of gold, the option will not be given. If the perpetrator accepts the jail sentence, they will be sent to the nearest castle to serve their sentence, based on the size of the bounty; the larger the bounty, the longer the sentence. If the perpetrator resists arrest, the entire guard will immediately engage them, attacking until yielded, or until the perpetrator is dead, or fled from the fight. If the guard has a disposition of 91 or more, they will not immediately react to a low and non violent crime, looking away as long as the crime is minor. Dialogue General ;Imperial Watch "We're here to help." :Directions "What are you looking for?" ::Where are the guilds? "There are no guild halls in the City, but the Arcane University is on an island outside the walls, south of the Arboretum." ::Tell me about landmarks. "The Imperial Palace is at the center. The six districts are arranged around the Palace like spokes of a wheel. Starting in the northeast, moving clockwise, you have the Market, Arena, Arboretum, Temple, Talos Plaza, and Elven Gardens districts. The Waterfront is south of Temple District. The Arcane University os south of the Arboretum. The Imperial Prison is north of Market District." ::Where are the services? "You'll find smiths, alchemists, booksellers, mage shops, clothiers, armorers, and general traders in the Market District." ::Where can I sleep? "Merchant's Inn in the Market, King and Queen in Elven Gardens, the Tiber Septim in Talos Plaza, and All-Saints in Temple District. There's also the Bloated Float on the Waterfront, but that's not a very nice neighborhood." "Carry on." ;Anvil Guard "Welcome to Anvil. If you need a guard, just look around. That's why things are so peaceful here. Just look around... and there's town guard. Prevents all sorts of misunderstandings." :Directions "What are you looking for?" ::Where are the guilds? "The guilds are near the north wall. Fighters Guild west of the north gate, and Mages Guild to the east." ::Tell me about landmarks. "The docks, harbor, lighthouse, and castle are outside the walls to the south. Inside the walls, the chapel is in the east, the residences in the west, and the guilds in between." ::Where are the services? "The smith is next to the north gate. The general trader is in Harborside, outside the wall." ::Where can I sleep? "The Count's Arms is next to the north gate." "Take care." ;Bravil Guard "What do you need?" :Directions "What are you looking for?" ::Where are the guilds? "The Fighters Guild is east, by the bridge to the castle. The Mages Guild is south, by the bridge to the port." ::Tell me about landmarks. "The castle is east. The chapel is northwest. The shops and guilds are mostly along the north wall and river. The port is over a bridge to the south." ::Where are the services? "The smith is near the harbor. The general trader is to the east, by the river. The mage's shop is between the castle bridge and the harbor bridge." ::Where can I sleep? "Silverhome-on-the-water is where the north wall meets the river. The Lonely Suitor Lodge is in the port, across the south bridge." "Be seeing you." ;Bruma Guard "What do you need?" :Directions "What are you looking for?" ::Where are the guilds? "The guilds are in a row, in the center of town below the terraces, north of the chapel." ::Tell me about landmarks. "The castle is to the west, the chapel and houses to the south, and guilds and shops to the north." ::Where are the services? "The general trader and clothier and armorer are on the terraces to the west. The smith is north, next to the wall." ::Where can I sleep? "The Jerall View is on the terraces, near the castle gate and facing the chapel. Olav's is next to the east gate." "Farewell." ;Cheydinhal Guard "Protect and serve. It's what we do." :Directions "What are you looking for?" ::Where are the guilds? "The guilds are west of the river, south of the west gate." ::Tell me about landmarks. "The castle is north, on the hill. The guilds and shops are west of the river. The homes are east of the river." ::Where are the services? "A smith, book shop, and general trader are west of the river, near the west gate." ::Where can I sleep? "Both inns are next to the west gate." "Goodbye." ;Chorrol Guard "Welcome to Chorrol. Keep your nose clean, and we'll be good friends. Make a mistake, and the Chorrol Guard will be all over you like a cheap cuirass." :Directions "What are you looking for?" ::Where are the guilds? "The guilds are north, near the Great Oak." ::Tell me about landmarks. "The castle is to the east. Inns are near the gate and fountain. Guilds are north, by the Great Oak. Shops are near the fountain and up the street west to the chapel. Weynon Priory is outside the south gate, just past the stables." ::Where are the services? "The general trader and smith are near the fountain. The book store is up the street towards the chapel." ::Where can I sleep? "The Oak and Crosier and the Grey Mare are near the gate and fountain." "Goodbye." ;Skingrad Guard "You're new here in Skingrad? Fine. I'll make sure the captain knows we have a stranger in town. Please keep your weapons sheathed, and use your best manners. We're a bit suspicious of strangers here. Don't give us anything to be suspicious about, will you, please?" :Directions "What are you looking for?" ::Where are the guilds? "The guilds are inside the north walls, to the west." ::Tell me about landmarks. "The castle is on a hill outside the walls, south of town. Shops and guilds are mostly inside the north walls, while the chapel, homes, and one inn are inside the south walls." ::Where are the services? "The smith, alchemist, and general trader are centrally located inside the north walls." ::Where can I sleep? "The West Weald Inn is across from the guilds inside the north walls. Two Sisters' Lodge is inside the south walls, in the west, near the gate." "Be seeing you." ;Leyawiin City Watch "Something I can help you with?" :Leyawiin "You can speak to the Count near the throne weekdays between eight in the morning and four in the afternoon." :Directions "What are you looking for?" ::Where are the guilds? "The Mages Guild is south of the chapel, by the west wall. The Fighters Guild is across the street from the Mages Guild." ::Tell me about landmarks. "The castle is to the east, and the chapel near the west gate. Shops, guilds, and inns are south of the chapel, and some shops are by the north wall." "'Bye." Arrest "Stop! You violated the law. Pay the court a fine or serve your sentence. Your stolen goods are now forfeit." "It's all over, lawbreaker! Your spree is at an end. I'll take any stolen goods you have. The next move is yours -- Pay your fine, or I haul you away!" :Go to Jail "Hope you rot, criminal scum." :Resist Arrest "Then pay with your blood!" :Pay Gold "That's too bad. I was hoping you'd resist arrest. Okay. Here's the procedure. We go to the castle. First we search you, confiscate any stolen goods. Then you pay your fine, and we release you." If arrested by a member of the watch with a disposition of higher than 50: "Stop right there, criminal scum! Nobody breaks the law on my watch! I'm confiscating your stolen goods. Now pay your fine or it's off to jail." :Go to Jail "Serve your time peaceably, and pay your debt to society." :Resist Arrest "Then pay with your blood!" :Pay Gold "Here's the procedure. We go to the castle. First we search you, confiscate any stolen goods. Then you pay your fine, and we release you." While wearing the Gray Cowl of Nocturnal: "You're the Gray Fox! You're under arrest for... for... for all kinds of stuff! You're wanted dead or alive. I'm choosing dead." "You're wanted dead or alive, Gray Fox! This will be easier if you're dead." :Resist arrest "I'll make Captain for this!" Quest dialogue ;Taking Care of Lex, Anvil Guard "Protect and serve. It's what we do." :Dairihill's Office "Looking for the stewards, are you? Her office is in the private chambers. But she's not there much. You can find her in the audience chamber in the mornings. She dines with the Countess from evening's eighth bell until midnight." ;Fingers of the Mountain, Chorrol Guard "Something I can help you with?" :Earana "Haven't you seen her around town? She's either at the Grey Mare, or she is skulking around the Mages Guild, it seems." "Farewell." ;Ahdarji's Heirloom, Leyawiin Guard "Excuse me. I'm on duty." :Amusei "We arrested that miscreant. The stupid lizard tried to blackmail the Countess. I wouldn't waste much time thinking about him any more." "Good day." After talking to Amusei: "You're not supposed to be down here." :Recovered Caro family ring :*''"I don't think it would be appropriate for me to talk about private family matters with a stranger."'' :*(If disposition is over 70) "The Countess is very happy to have her ring back. I don't think she has taken it off for days. If you want to hear the whole story, talk to Hlidara." ;Corruption and Conscience, Cheydinhal Guard "Stand clear!" "I'm sorry, no one except for Cheydinhal City Guard are allowed inside this home. Due to outstanding fines owed to the city, Aldos Othran's property has been seized and is now sealed until further notice. Good day." After Aldos Othran is killed: "Move along, citizen. There's nothing to be done here." :Aldos Othran "You saw what happened, I had no choice. Aldos attacked first, and I had to defend myself. If you don't like it, take it up with Ulrich." "Move along please." ;Ulterior Motives, Skingrad Guard "Protect and serve. It's what we do." :Janus Hassildor "All appointments to see the Count must go through Mercator Hosidus." ;Information at a Price, Skingrad Guard "Protect and serve. It's what we do." :Janus Hassildor "All appointments to see the Count must go through Hal-Liurz." ;Imperial Corruption, Imperial Watch "Speak, citizen." :Corrupt Imperial Watchman "If you've got a complaint, tell it to the Watch Captain. I've got better things to do than listen to you whine." ::Where can I find a Watch Captain? "Go see Hieronymus Lex. He's a pompous fool, just like you. He might listen to your complaint." ::Sorry to bother you. "Hmmph." ;Mazoga the Orc, Leyawiin City Watch Leyawiin "Orc named Mazoga say she's a knight. I doubt it. The Count wants it looked into. Why don't you talk to him. The Count appears for audiences in the County Hall near the throne weekdays between 8 AM and 4 PM." :Leyawiin "You can speak to the Count near the throne weekdays between eight in the morning and four in the afternoon." ;Pilgrimage, Anvil Guard "I wouldn't go in there unless you have a strong stomach. We have orders to leave everything just the way it was until the investigation into the Chapel attack is finished." :Anvil Chapel attack "It's baffling. How anyone could have gotten in and out of there without being seen by our patrols is beyond me. Maybe that Prophet is right. Some kind of unholy doom visited upon us." :Prophet "He preaches most of the day across the street from the Chapel. I used to think he was crazy, but now he seems to be making some kind of sense. I hope that doesn't mean I'm going crazy now." ;Sanguine, Leyawiin Guard "What're you doing here? You don't look like one of the party guests. I don't remember you on the list." :Dinner Party "This is a classy event. I don't know you. I don't like you. And you're not dressed for it, anyway." ::Dinner Party ::*(If disposition is less than 30 and not dressed properly) "This is a classy event. I don't know you. I don't like you. And you're not dressed for it, anyway." ::*(If disposition is over 30 and not dressed properly) "Look, it's a fancy party. You seem a fine enough sort, but not so nice as I'm going to just let you in there. At least not dressed like that." ::*(If disposition is over 50 and not dressed properly) "Right. A big, fancy dinner party. You seem likeable, but not so much that I'd just let you in there. And not dressed like that." ::*(If disposition is over 70 and not dressed properly) "Hmmm... don't know that you're dressed for it, but you seem a really likeable sort. I'll let you in. I'd better not regret this." ::*(If dressed properly) "I don't know who you are, and I'm not all that sure about you. But, you're dressed for it. Can't imagine dressing up for any other reason. Go on in." ::*(If disposition is over 70 and dressed properly) "Well, you're dressed for it, and you seem like a really good person. You can go in. Sorry to have bothered you." ;Spies, Bruma Guard Strangers in town "Not on my watch. Captain Burd will know for sure, though. We all report to him." ;The Wayward Knight, Cheydinhal Guard Cheydinhal "Count Indarys has ordered us to hold our positions until Farwil returns from inside that accursed Oblivion Gate." :Oblivion Gate "I don't know where it came from, but a mysterious gate appeared outside the walls of our city. The way the guards are reacting, it must be a threat. They're massing as if bracing for an attack. The portal is just outside the city walls through the west gates if you want to see for yourself. Be careful, some say the gate leads to the realm of Oblivion itself!" ::Oblivion Gate "If the guards don't do something about the Oblivion Gate soon, I'm leaving town. It's not safe here!" Conversations ;Corruption and Conscience Aldos Othran: "This is my house! Get out of the way... move, I say!" Cheydinhal Guard: "Sir, this property has been seized by his lordship, the Count of Cheydinhal. Leave immediately." Aldos Othran: "I said move! Or by my ancestors I'll put you on the ground with a split lip!" Cheydinhal Guard: "Sir, I must warn you that threatening a city guardsman is an offense punishable by a fine of no less than 50 gold. Pay or be jailed." Aldos Othran: "You s'wit! How dare you! Ulrich be damned! He can take his fine and stuff it up his backside!" Cheydinhal Guard: "You've been warned. You are now under arrest. Please, come with me." Aldos Othran: "I'll go nowhere with you, fetcher! Nowhere!" ;Imperial Watch Guard Captain: "How goes it, friend? Keeping the killers and cutpurses at bay?" Imperial Watch: "Got called in on a murder. There's been some talk. Some of the men think it was... You know... the Dark Brotherhood!" Guard Captain: "No heroics now, all right? Remember your training and do what you have to do, but don't take any unnecessary risks." Imperial Watch: "Just remember, my sword's here if you need it. You run into any trouble, just holler." Guard Captain: "You look tired, my friend. I hope you're holding up all right." Imperial Watch: "The Gray Fox has been spotted! Some of the men gave chase, but he eluded them. Don't worry, we'll bring that scoundrel in, no matter what it takes!" Guard Captain: "Don't forget, my friend -- you and I are what stand between order and chaos. Without us, the Empire would crumble." Imperial Watch: "All right. The pickpockets and pilferers ain't going to catch themselves. We'd best be off." Guard Captain: "So? What do you have to report?" Imperial Watch: "Had something of a false alarm earlier. Some Khajiit, acting suspicious. Turns out he was just grooming his tail." Guard Captain: "You're a good man. We could use more like you, that's for damned sure. You ask me, you'll be getting that promotion in no time." Imperial Watch: "Just remember, my sword's here if you need it. You run into any trouble, just holler." Quotes } |- |''"Have you seen Armand Christophe?"'' |During "The Elven Maiden" | |- |''"Don't worry, we'll get him."'' |During "The Elven Maiden" | |- |''"I have an arrest warrant for the Gray Fox. Do you know where he is?"'' |During "Misdirection" | |- |''"The Gray Fox is hiding nearby. What do you know about him?"'' |During "Misdirection" | |- |''"I'm looking for the Gray Fox. What can you tell me?"'' |During "Misdirection" | |- |''"If you aren't going to tell me where to find the Gray Fox, I'm not interested."'' |During "Misdirection" | |} Gallery TESIV Guard Palace Guard.png|A Palace Guard. TESIV Guard Kvatch 2.png|Tierra, a member of the Kvatch City Watch. TESIV Guard Battlemage.png|An Imperial Battlemage, guarding the Arcane University. Defense of Bruma Martin Speech.png|City guard soldiers at the Battle of Bruma. Bruma Gate.png|Bruma Guard attacking an Oblivion Gate. TESIV Guard Anvil 2.png|An Anvil City Guard, attacking the Hero. TESIV Guard Anvil 3.png|An Avil City Guard patrolling the streets of Anvil. TESIV Guard Cheydinhal 2.png|A Cheydinhal City Guard, patrolling the streets of Cheydinhal. TESIV Guard Imperial 2.png|An Imperial Guard, infront of the Imperial City gate. TESIV Guard Leyawiin 2.png|A Leyawiin City Guard, attacking the Hero. TESIV Guard Leyawiin 3.png|Two Bravil City Guards, guarding the city gate. TESIV Guard Skingrad 2.png|Dion, a Guard Captain. Trivia *Guards are not fooled by the invisibility spell when attempting an arrest. *Guards are not fooled by non-guards wearing guard armor, regardless of reputation, skills, or armor faction. *Guards will recognize the Hero even if their face is concealed. *Wearing the Gray Cowl of Nocturnal will cause City Guards and Imperial Watchmen to automatically attempt an arrest on sight. However, removing the Cowl will remove the bounty. The guards will no longer attempt an arrest, even if the Cowl was removed in plain sight. They will attempt an arrest when the Cowl is equipped again. *Every guard is voiced by Wes Johnson. *Sometimes, even if a criminal act takes place outside the city walls without witnesses, guards may attempt to arrest the Hero anyway. They will also say their according lines to it occasionally. *Resurrected guards (through the Staff of Worms for instance) will attack the Hero if living guards do the same. Appearances * nl:Stadswacht Category:Oblivion: Anvil Characters Category:Oblivion: Bravil Characters Category:Oblivion: Bruma Characters Category:Oblivion: Cheydinhal Characters Category:Oblivion: Chorrol Characters Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Characters Category:Oblivion: Kvatch Characters Category:Oblivion: Leyawiin Characters Category:Oblivion: Skingrad Characters Category:Oblivion: Factions Category:Occupations Category:Oblivion: Imperial Legion Members